


Heartbeat

by corvusdae



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvusdae/pseuds/corvusdae





	Heartbeat

Her heart was beating way too fast for normal circumstances.  
But in fact, it wasn't a normal one.  
The boy, she laid her eyes on long ago, in a certain way, was  
stroking her cheek, his eyes meeting hers, so her breaths getting shorter  
with every second.   
That was all she ever dreamed of and for the same time never believed in.   
Someone like him, someone who would be able to  
understand her weird and also angsty thoughts. Someone like him who'd say, that  
he hated the fact of the possibility that people would cheat on each other.  
Who would be able to say this and still could look her straight in the eye? No one else of those 16-year old, fuckboys.  
With Tate she had the feeling that time stood still, even if that sounded like an old and dull cliche,  
but it was the only fitting description she had.   
Their talks where the purest ones she ever had and she couldn't imagine that anyone  
in the world would be able to understand her the way he did.  
His palm, still resting on her cheek- not one word said in those short moments the time didn't seem  
to move forward, he got nearer to her. It wasn't fast or rash in any way but so remarkable to her, that  
she noticed. Their lips, finally meeting, after being thirsty for each other after such a long time.  
First, it was just a short, an almost shyly given kiss, as if it couldn't believe that this would happen, but  
then the second time- longer, the third time- almost breathtaking. They starred at each other, hungry eyes and  
still wet and thirsty lips, longing for more.  
Trembling hands, meeting each other, holding onto each other, as if it would be the only thing that  
could prevent them from their fast beating hearts and the feeling of a smile, that almost teared their faces apart.  
This was the one word she feared to never be able to feel. The one word people used way to often without  
thinking about what the one word's true meaning was.  
She never had the urge to use it ever in her life. But she wanted to say it. She wanted her lips to say  
this to him and just to him. She wanted his ears to hear this one word. Just his ears.   
'I love you, you know.' her tongue first stumbling, but then finally managed to form first letters, then words.  
His eyes seems to lighten up a bit, a little gasp between a deep breath. 'I love you too. Allot.'  
Yet pure and unknowing.


End file.
